guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elona
:Note: Elona and Tyria are adjacent to each other as parts of the same supercontinent. Elona is a land of wealth and power, protected by its Champions, the Order of the Sunspears. It is known as the "Land of the Golden Sun", with a warmer climate than the continents of Tyria and Cantha. The continent may be named after the mighty river Elon that runs through it. Years in Elona are denoted in DR. Regions The nation of Elona is divided into three great provinces: #Istan - an island province. It is famous for fantastic monuments of an ancient Elonian empire, lending an intriguing appearance to the island province. Istan is a land of heroes, and those who dwell within it are considered the protectors of Elona. #Kourna - an arid region adjacent to the Tyrian Crystal Desert. It is located in the "heart" of Elona, on the shores of the magnificent river Elon, source of sustenance for the region, providing fresh water for a man-made irrigation system. Kourna is a military province housing a majestic army, reigned by Warmarshal Varesh Ossa. #Vabbi - a highland region in the north of Elona, known for marvelous wealth and beauty. It is surrounded by mountains littered with gem mines, providing an inspiration for the ornamental architecture used in the cities of Vabbi. The Princes of Vabbi reign in their opulent citadels. In addition to the three human provinces there is the Desolation - a part of Elona that has been ravaged by demons and undead. A most hostile environment, a poisonous desert with pits of sulphur. Palawa Joko first invaded Elona from the Desolation. The nation of Elonia - Elonians in the Crystal Desert right|thumb|200px|Elonian ruins in the [[Crystal Desert]] right|thumb|200px|The mirage of the ruins pictured above from afar The former nation of Elonia was established some two hundred years ago in the Crystal Desert by Turai Ossa and his Elonian followers on the Great Pilgrimage, trying to attain glory by achieving Ascension. They built towering monuments and great cities in the desert hoping to draw the attention of the Gods. The Elonians, like their predecessors, the Margonites, failed. Their pride caused mistrust to spread amongst them and their disregard for the Forgotten Ones caused them to engage them in battle. Both factors lead to the hasty demise of the once great nation. * One group went to the Dunes of Despair, and built the Temple of Ascension, where the gods will be looking . However, they were killed by the Forgotten. * Another group went to Elona Reach, trying to assemble the Vision Crystal to focus the gaze of the gods. However, the Elonians did not trust each other and split into three camps, each with a Vision Crystal shard, under the care of priests Hehmnut, Nahtem, and Kahdat. That was their downfall as no group would trust the others with their crystals. Those that did not die of thirst and starvation were easy prey for the Forgotten army and their Enchanted. This marked the end of the nation. It is unkown if the Elonians ever succeeded the challenge of purifying themselves at the Thirsty River before their downfall. During the events of the Prophecies Campaign, players will need to aid Turai Ossa in the three Crystal Desert missions Dunes of Despair, Elona Reach and Thirsty River to achieve their own Ascension. Category:Lore Category:Continents Category:Locations